


Legends Never Die

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, For Carrie, In honor of Carrie Fisher, RIP Carrie Fisher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: In honor of Carrie Fisher.





	

Pain laced through the galaxy. 

No one knows who felt it first, but anyone connected, even by the tiniest of threads, to the Force, felt anguish slice through their body, tears springing to their eyes, grief settling into their hearts.

At the new Jedi Temple on Ach-To, Luke fell to his knees in the meditation garden, feeling as though he had been run through with a lightsaber. His breath became uneven, long inhales punctuating short exhales, as he realized what he had lost. Grief in it's most raw form poured from the hunched man, and that, paired with the pain in the Force, jolted through every Jedi, Padawan, and younglings in the temple. Confused weeping and scared sobbing echoed through the corridors as younglings awoke, not understanding why they were feeling so much pain. Jedi masters and knights swallowed down their own emotions in order to comfort the children. At that same time, Luke left the grounds of the temple, slowly walking to the edge of the island and surveying the ocean, letting his grief swallow him up.

On Felucia, Rey stopped dead in her tracks, feeling icy tendrils of pain wrap around her chest, flooding her with anguish. All at once, the emotion exploded out of her, materializing into a wave of pure Force energy, flinging the troopers they had been fighting back, knocking them out. Rey's own Padawan was nearly knocked over, having been stopped by the same feeling. With the fight now at an end, both Master and Padawan walked silently back to the Falcon.

When Rey gave Chewie the news, the Wookie let out a devastated roar, and then, softly, a mournful howl. Rey's eyes closed and her head bowed. The two shared a tight hug, and Rey allowed a few choked sobs to escape her lips. The flight back to Ach-To was quiet, pilot and co-pilot lost in their separate memories.

R2-D2 and C-3PO were walking the halls of the base, on assignment from the General, delivering sensitive information that couldn't be given over comms, when the messenger approached them. Upon hearing the news, R2 let out a mournful whine, moving to the wall and going into, for the second time in their long existence, low power mode. C-3PO went uncharacteristically silent and went to stand beside R2. Even after the messenger had left, C-3PO stood vigil beside his friend, a golden hand on a silver dome providing what comfort there could be.

 At the Citadel, on Lola Sayu, Ben Solo was sitting in a heavily guarded cell when he felt grief shoot through his body like lightning. The light called out for him again, and he recognized it this time. Pushing it away, he tried to look at this from a beneficial standpoint. The First Order remained, despite his capture, and the aftermath of these events would cripple the Resistance. But even so, his grief overpowered him and he let out an animalistic scream, hitting the stone walk again and again and again until his skin tore and the walls were smeared with blood. One of the guards went to stop him, but was held back by another. The news had just come through, and it wasn't safe.

On Cloud City, Lando Calrissian heard of the news from a Lobot, and, after a moment to understand and to grieve, he set to work on planning the most luxurious, lavish, he may dare say obnoxious funeral he could. Perhaps it was the Force, or his own imagination, but he swore that he could feel the familiar amused disapproval that day, and he smiled.

 On Yavin IV, Kes woke to the screaming of his infant granddaughter, and groaned, shuffling out of bed. Poe and Finn had wanted to stay with them a little longer, but an emergency at the Mandalore base had interrupted their leave, and in case the emergency was dangerous, they had left little Shara home with him. He walked to her crib and when he saw that she was clean, and seemingly not hungry, decided that she simply needed some affection, picking her up and holding her close to his chest. While she cried and he tried to comfort her, he checked his holopad, freezing as he saw the news alert. Now he knew what the emergency on the base was. He looked back at Shara, who still hadn't calmed down. Poe and Finn had discussed the possibility that she was Force sensitive, perhaps this was proof... He carried the wailing infant outside and sat cross legged under the Force sensitive tree in the yard. The wind whistled through the branches, and before he knew it, the baby had calmed down. Well, that question was now answered. Kes continued to sit under the tree, imagining that his granddaughter's namesake, his beloved wife, and her fellow soldier, her friend, were now with the Force, remembering the old battles.

Finn had been in the mess hall of the Mandalore base, getting food for him and Poe. The other man was forsaking taking care of himself again, which meant that it was up to Finn to make sure he ate. Grief ripped through him like a punch to the gut as he felt death, and then the anguish of his beloved, whom he shared a Force bond with. He nearly dropped the tray, fumbling to set it down before running to the med bay, so he could be by Poe's side. He knows he needs to get to Poe, to be there for him. Finn had long ago decided that grief was the cruelest emotion that the galaxy could offer. It took hold of you, made you feel pain that was emotional but felt physical. It made you angry at the world, not just because it took someone from you, but because it continued to spin, and it wasn't fair that the world went on while your's was crumbling. It burrowed deep into your skin and tortured you, letting you begin to go on with your life, letting you start to move on before striking again, making you despise yourself for not mourning constantly. He couldn't protect Poe, or himself, or anyone from grief, but dammit if he wouldn't be there.

Poe was beside his hero when she died. He didn't feel it like some had, through the Force, but more as a shot through the chest, grief flooding his body until he feared he was going to drown in it. It had been sudden, a medical emergency that had struck out of nowhere, and required heavy presence. Tears leaked from his eyes and he sobbed as his hands were removed from hers, nurses looking over the body. He felt Finn take him into his arms and he sagged into the other man, still crying. He didn't know what they would do now, what leader they would rally behind, but he did know that an era had passed, and that this death would be hard to recover from.

Somewhere, in a place gleaming with light and shrouded in darkness, a figure, blue and shimmering walked along a stone path, seeing a small circle of others. A fallen Jedi and redemed Sith, the only hope for the rebellion a long time ago, a Queen and Setor, an ace pilot from Yavin IV, and a former smuggler with a sad smile on his lips. These four were made five, as a Princess, as a Senator, as a General, as a hero and a legend, joined them. 

"Your majesty." Han sounded younger than he had in a long time, and Leia found that she had the same case when she replied:

"Flyboy." Han only smiled at the endearment. 

"I waited for you. We can go on, find peace, leave this world behind." She thought silently, looking back the way she had come.

Silently, she shook her head. "No. The war isn't over. I'm still needed."

Han laughed loudly and looked at Obi Wan. "I told you and wouldn't go." He looked back at her. "Whatever you want to do, do it." She nodded and turned back, determined to go back, as a ghost at least.

She was interrupted by Shara Bey. "Princess, General, Ma'am. When you return, give Poe my love. Tell him I'm proud, and tell him that I watch over him, his husband, and their child." 

Leia nodded and smiled. "I will." With a nod from the woman, she walked back where she had come from, her vision becoming blue.

\---

Poe walked to the General's office slowly. Apparently, she had made it clear that Poe was to be her successor if needed, which meant he had new quarters, and more responsibility beyond his normal flying. He needed her files in order to do the job right. 

The office was static, nothing having been moved since the General's death. He sifted through the files, trying to disturb nothing. Eventually he found some, sitting quetly and surveying them, his mind wandering still.

"What are you sitting around for? We need to start making plans, we need to talk strategy." Poe jumped and whirled to look at the source, his eyes wide. The General stood before him, looking much younger, blue and shimmering before him a small smile on her lips.

"We have a war to win, after all. Let's get to it."

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Carrie Fisher. You lived as a Princess, but died a queen.
> 
> Rise up for the General.


End file.
